


Unknown To Man

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: On the eve of worship to Himeros, the Greek god of sexual desire, Eliot and Quentin make a very special offering.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	Unknown To Man

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: The Queliot Edition, day 15: "Offering to a sex god."

“It’s three hours until moonrise, Q, we best get you ready.” 

Quentin looked up from the book he’d been reading, although Eliot noticed he hadn’t turned a page in the better part of twenty minutes. 

“Are you and Margo mad at me? You know . . . for lying that night?” 

Eliot sat down on the couch next to him. 

“Most people lie about being virgins. In your case, it was refreshing--most claim to be virgins when they aren’t.” He touched Quentin’s hair. “And I’m honored you’ve chosen me, Q. I consider it a wonderful gift. And on the eve of worship of Himeros, the Greek god of sexual desire? It’ll make a fine offering to bless the cottage.” He took the book from Quentin’s hands. “Now I know you’re nervous, but Margo and I are going to take good care of you. I promise.” He tugged Quentin to his feet and led him upstairs, where he and Margo had used a cooperative spell to alter the bathroom. It was now twice its size, the tub circular instead of oblong. Candles flickered here and there, and Margo waited for them in a short satin white gown, a clear crystal pendant resting against her throat. The chain so fine it was almost invisible. She gave Quentin a wry but affectionate smile. 

“C’mon Q. bath time,” She said as Eliot changed into a gown that matched Margo’s--thin white linen that offered glimpses of his nude form underneath. “Clothing off, please.” 

Quentin hesitated and Margo sighed. 

“I’m here to offer moral support and lend an extra set of hands, not to oogle your cock!” She gave his ass a sharp slap. Quentin yelped but got into gear, undressing down to nothing and covering his genitals with both hands. Margo shook her head. “If I didn’t think you were a virgin before, that move definitely clinches it!” 

“Bambi, don’t tease. Come on, Q, get into the tub for me,” Eliot coaxed, and Quentin obeyed. The water was comfortably steamy and perfumed with sandalwood. Eliot and Margo went to work with loofas, sand scrub, and body wash, washing and rinsing every inch of his skin. Quentin blushed as Eliot lifted his arms each in turn and washed his armpits. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Eliot murmured and gave Quentin’s lips a gentle kiss. Margo filled a silver pitcher with clean, warm water. 

“Head back, Q,” she said, and wet his tawny hair several times. Eliot worked a thick shampoo into Quentin’s hair that smelled like ripe, fresh peaches. He tried not to sigh in pleasure as Eliot’s long fingers massaged his scalp and around his ears. Margo rinsed away the shampoo before a matching conditioner was added and worked through his hair from the scalp to the ends. Once it was rinsed away, Margo produced a beauty kit from a drawer. A pair of silver scissors flashed, cutting away some uneven and split ends and trimming around his ears. Quentin blinked; Margo’s many talents never failed to surprise him. 

“There we are . . . now up,” Eliot directed as he helped Quentin to his feet and draped him in a fluffy white cotton towel. He closed his eyes like a happy cat as Eliot dried him and then draped him in a clean linen gown that matched his own before adding a drop of almond oil to a brush and running it through Quentin’s hair until it gleamed, the copper and russet highlights showing. A spritz of sandalwood mist completed the preparation, and Eliot moved over to kiss Margo’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” 

“No trouble.” She kissed Eliot’s cheek, then Quentin’s. “Enjoy each other.” 

After she left the room, Eliot led Quentin to his bedroom. More candles flickered here, and the bed was freshly made up with ivory cotton sheets, a sharp and lovely contrast to the violet bedspread. Eliot stroked Quentin’s shoulders. 

“You’re trembling. Are you scared?” 

“Just, uh, . . . I’ve heard it can hurt and--” His gaze dropped to the outline of Eliot’s cock, visible through the linen. “And you’re big.” 

“It can hurt if you aren’t prepared or have an inexperienced partner. But you don’t have to worry, Q. I’m going to take care of you every moment. Do you trust me?” 

“Yes,” Quentin nodded, the fear he felt edged with bright flares of desire--that part of him that wanted to be filled with his partner’s thick, hard shaft. 

“Good.” Eliot took his hands. “Now, repeat the offering prayer after me. O, Himeros, god of sexual desire . . .” He nodded as Quentin echoed him. “We offer you this joining, prepared in your name, so that you may bless this place, its magical energy, and those who reside within. May the taking of this virgin please you--” Quentin frowned at that but repeated it. “As we pledge to you our thanks.” Eliot squeezed Quentin’s hands in approval. “Very well done, Q.” He stepped closer and kissed Quentin’s lips, deepening it by degrees until their mouths were open, their tongues touching. 

After a moment, Eliot stepped back and slipped out of his gown. Quentin had seen him nude a few times before but here in the candlelight, amber eyes like those of some sleek, big cat, dark curls tumbling over his forehead, he looked almost like a god himself. His big, elegant hands went to the hem of Quentin’s gown, lifted it, and tugged it away. Quentin fought the urge to cover himself again, but then Eliot was easing him down onto the bed, on his back. A bottle of sweet almond oil appeared in his left hand. 

“Spread your legs for me, sweetie--good, just like that. Raise your knees a bit . . .” Eliot drizzled his hand with the oil and wrapped his long fingers around Quentin’s half-hard cock. Quentin gasped and lifted his hips. Eliot grinned. “Feels good, doesn’t it? So nice and slick.” Eliot coated his index finger and began to tease the intimate place he planned to breach. Quentin made a small sound and his muscles clenched, so Eliot withdrew for the moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Quentin said, and Eliot stroked his hair with his free hand. 

“No no, shhh . . . you’re doing so good, baby, and I promised to take care of you.” He shifted a bit closer and started to tease the head of Quentin’s cock with his lips and tongue as he stroked the younger man’s perineum at the same time. Eliot watched him flush, his breathing picking up, his cock now fully erect. Eliot coated his finger again and pressed that same spot again. Quentin drew in a sudden breath but didn’t stiffen. One finger, then two . . . after a few moments, he stretched and angled them back and Quentin’s lean frame quivered as his cock leaked. 

“You’re ready,” Eliot smiled, pulling his fingers free and straddling Quentin before donning a condom and drizzling more of the oil down the length of his sheathed dick. He tugged Quentin toward him, then angled his legs back. Quentin gazed up at him. 

“I wanted it to be you from the moment I saw you, El . . . I wanted it so much . . .” he said almost tearfully as Eliot began to breach him. 

“It’s okay,” Eliot smiled. “It’s okay Quentin, I’m here,” he said as he eased his way inside. Quentin was deliciously tight and his velvety muscles squeezed him in a way that made Eliot feel almost feverish. 

“Oh,” Quentin gasped it. “Big--you’re big--” 

“I know, Q . . . hang on, almost there.” He bottomed out a moment later with Quentin breathing hard but adjusting in a way that made Eliot proud. He began a slow, steady thrusting as Quentin held onto him, wordless sounds of pleasure building in his throat, his cock leaking between their bellies. Eliot thrusted and held off, thrusted again, then arched forward to drill Quentin’s prostate as he felt the contractions of orgasm begin. Quentin shuddered and cried out Eliot’s name as he came, and Eliot watched his expression, beautiful in its passion, as he let go and allowed himself to climax. 

Neither of them ever saw the golden glow that surrounded the cottage as they joined and the Greek god Himeros gave blessing to their sweet offering. 

THE END 


End file.
